legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Other hated Spongebob episodes
Here are some more episodes of Spongebob I dislike ones that didn't make my list and I have my own reasons for hating them and some pre movie Spongebob episodes will be here so be careful 1. I'm with Stupid Why I hate the episode: Patrick takes the charade too far of Spongebob being stupid too far and acts very hurtful towards Spongebob thinking he was stupider than Patrick (A Pal For Gary Stupidty maybe) he Insulted his usual routine morning, and his appearance. I'd be fine with someoneacting stupid to be nice if it's appreicated, but Patrick wasn't and took the opporunity to be a dick towards SPongebob. Worst of all Patrick's parents weren't even his real parents and they didn't show up until the end and he humilated Spongebob in front of total strangers 2. The Great Snail Race Why I hate the episode: Spongebob seems overly harsh to Gary in this episode and pushed Gary too far. He acted more like a jerk than Squidward does and Squidward for all his jerkness didn't do what Spongebob did in this epiosde. Also I didn't get why Sandy wanted to kick Spongebob's butt in the end it made no sense. and how did Rocky win? that made no sense. However it does saving graces with messing Squidward's last name and the fact he did get the trophy was satisfying. Though it foreshadowed Spongebob's fallen hero role in the series and the evil of A Pal For Gary. Jellyfish Hunter with Mr.Krabs also foreshadowed his most nefarious and antagionstic action in the series but it was a good episode 3. The Sponge who could Fly Whiy I hate this episode: This episode just seemed very lazy unlike most specials pre movie era. Spongebob wants to fly with the jellyfish pure and simple. The problem is once he does fly, it's used for a plot device and to help lazy citizens even when the situation doesn't call for flying such as choosing a tie, spread the word of evil or rubbing a scalp, the only true conventional thing out of that is spreading the word of evil if PLankton just went on Spongebob as he was flying and used a megaphone. Why can't the plot be Spongebob flying the jellyfish only to realize it isn't as glamourus as he thinks and that walking is better than flying. 4. Good Neighbors Why I hate this episode: Spongebob and Patrick ruin Squidward's day off, it has an unoriginal premise and gags that consist solely of Squidward being subject to different kinds of abuse, and the episode is considered by some the beginning of the decline in quality. I would agree, the two annoyances bother Squidward again and this is the first time where it comes being bad. Squidward tired of having them in the house installs a security sysytem, Spongebob tries to aplogoize with a cake, Squidward of course doesn't take it as he's a jerk, but to be fair a secuity system is supposed to keep people out of houses and Spongebob did break in. THen for some reason it goes crazy and destroys Bikini Bottom and then Squidward has to clean Bikini Bottom every Sunday for every week. Squidward gets in trouble unfairingly because of Spongebob and he wasn't being arrogant or an ass for unjustified reasons. 5. Funny Pants Why I hate this episode: Spongebob just won't stop laughing or a stupid joke "another day, another nickel" and does it all day understanding annoying Squidward. As a result he makes an claim Spongebob will break his laugh box if he keeps laughing. Yeah Squidward is mapulating Spongebob, but I don't see it being wrong since if you're surrounded by someone who won't stopping laughing about something stupid, you'd do it too. Also we get another annoying sound in Spongebob's crying, which is even more annoying since he does it so much in the newer seasons 6. Driven to Tears Why I hate this episode: Patrick is a arrogant asshole to Spongebob becuase he gets his driving license and rubs it in his face, knowing how hard Spongebob tries and fails.reminding SpongeBob he managed to get his. Example, "If you just apply yourself, you can be the two millionth winner." He doesn't say that in a nice tone, either. He emphasizes "apply", as if SpongeBob was an idiot! Then, it's late at night, and Patrick is working on his boatmobile, and when SpongeBob asks what he is doing, Patrick goes on to say that SpongeBob should keep it down, and people are trying to sleep, when SpongeBob has done nothing! Then, when Patrick comes over, he brags about the license. SpongeBob says he knew that already, and that he was there already. Patrick says SpongeBob was following him, and he needs to get his own life! Patprick is also stupid because Patrick revealed that he threw out the boatmobile because it stopped working when it got to "e". Idiot Spongebob may annoy me , but Patrick is worse and I feel sorry for him when Patrick acts like a douche to him said star is supposed to be his best friend. 7, Waitiing WHy I hate this episode: It's ... So. BORNING! (Yes I know that was short) 8. Boat Smarts Why I hate this episode: Apparently a person (Squidward) who follows safety procedures get *squeezed through the steamroller, because he is unable to take off his seatbelt in time. *Their head gets smashed into the windshield and slides. *Their boat is collided by another boat, causing the seat goes off. *Squidward's boat gets crashed into a wall, turning into a crash test dummy with his head. *Sadie's boat gets crashed into a lamp post. *Several boats were flipped over by SpongeBob's boat, causing an accident. *Squidward's boat was destroyed in the crash. Spongebob who doesn't comes out scot free and smugly says to him and Mrs. Puff "Looks like you guys forgot your Boat Smarts!," 9. Fungus Among Us Why I hate this episode: Simple it was digusting and gross and Patrick fucked things up by being an idiot 10. Breath of Fresh Squidward Why I hate this episode: First of all, not only does the beginning of the episode try to pass off SpongeBob and Patrick sneaking into Squidward's house every morning "funny," the little story about Squidward's "happy gland" seems to prove that SpongeBob and Patrick are aware that they make Squidward's life miserable, and yet they do it anyway. Squidward uses an electric forcefield to force them out and when he tocuhes it by mistake he gets a personality change and is now pretty much acting like SpongeBob normally acts...and yet we're supposed to feel bad that SpongeBob's being pushed to the side because happy Squidward becomes Employee of the Month when Spongebob has won it so many times that just once shouldn't faze him. However, this doesn't work not only because of how SpongeBob's treated Squidward in earlier episodes, but also because he flat-out admitted at the beginning of the episode that he watches Squidward sleep. SpongeBob also screams at Squidward for pogo-dancing with Patrick, and then kicks the octopus out of his own party. And not one person calls SpongeBob out for this appalling behavior. And then the episode ends with Squidward being zapped back to normal. Also why doesn't Squidward call the cops on Spongebob I'm sure breaking into a house without permission is illegal 11. Money Talks Why I hate this episode: The premise is just stupid, wishing to talk to money is one of the stupidest things I can think of. Mr.Krabs wishes this because he heard "money talks". And I was shocked by how oftne Mr.Krabs sold his soul for stupid reasons 12. The Krusty Sponge Why I hate this episode:Can you say Kriminal Krabs? Good. Mr.Krabs is such a greedy criminal in this episode he takes adavantage of Spongebob's populairty by selling tainted yellow sponge patties to people all for a quick buck and shows no conern for Spongebob. Then Mr. Krabs was ordered to court by one of the customers which were actually a FBI agent. In court, Mr. Krabs decides to accept the charges and turn himself in. Just as Mr. Krabs was about to go to prison, when he made a deal with the Judge, whom was a huge SpongeBob fan, he ordered Squidward to drive the Judge around and around on the Train for the rest of the day, and he didn't go to prison, while SpongeBob happily worked back in his regular post. So Mr.Krabs poisons people for a quick buck and gets away it because the Judge is a fan of Spongebob and Squidward suffers because of it. Funny that The fame and popularity that SpongeBob has in this episode (and the episode itself) may be a shout out to the amazing amount of popularity that he actually has in the real world. Though I think it's dying thanks some of the many attrotcities. 13. Pat No Pay Why I hate the episode: Patrick's behaviour being stupid, greedy and out right destructive. Krabs gets tortured just because he wanted Patrick to pay for his meal. 14. Rule of Dumb Why I hate this episode: Second time Patprick's Behaviour. Patrick is informed that he's apparently royalty, and turns into a colossal jackass. He starts acting like a tyrant, believing that since he's "king", he can do whatever he wants. So he goes around Bikini Bottom making everyones' lives hell. He steals food from one fish, and a comic book collection from another (said fish had been collecting those for his whole life), and eventually gets practically every citizen in Bikini Bottom lined up in front of his house, which is now a giant castle, waiting to give him their possessions. All the while, Patrick laughing viciously about how much he loves being king. Later, Squidward shows up and finds that Patrick had demolished his house so he could build a ferris wheel in its place. He gets justifiably pissed off, and announces that Patrick is too dumb to be a king. Patrick then threatens Spongebob and Squidward. Spongebob refuses to hurt Squidward and then everyone leaves. While Patrick does realize what an ass he was at the end, it's never shown that he gave the things he took back to the citizens, and he also never receives any comeuppance for his actions. 15. Penny Follish Why I hate this episode: Mr.Krabs is selfish, greedy and obessive and Spongebob is an idiot. Mr. Krabs sees that Spongebob found ita perfectly good penny, but he decides it was just a penny, so he forces himself to forget about it. He becomes obessed with stealing this penny Time and time again he tries to crack SpongeBob to give him the penny, until finally he builds a theater behind the Krusty Krab, and he makes admission a penny, so he will get SpongeBob's penny, but he does not have one, so in frustration he destroys the theater. Mr. Krabs decides he will have a show at the Krusty Krab, to show how he does not have a penny, but SpongeBob s''till'' does not have one, so Mr. Krabs breaks. Later, he breaks into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector to find the penny, and when SpongeBob comes in, he shows him it was not a penny, but a chewed up piece of gum, for his gum collection, Mr. Krabs leaves and SpongeBob discovers that it is a five hundred dollar bill, meanwhile Mr. Krabs is still digging for the penny, all over Bikini Bottom. 16. Gone Why I hate this episode: It was just mean spriited that they make a day to avoid Spongebob and get away from his laughter. Squidward, PLankton and Mrs.Puff I can stand, but why Mr.Krabs, Patrick and Sandy.the entire population of Bikini Bottom not only abandons SpongeBob for weeks, but express hatred for him by burning an effigy of him. Patrick, in particular, seems out of character, as he has rarely, if ever, been annoyed by SpongeBob in previous episode. My annoyance aside, I feel bad for Spongebob. 17. The Card Why I hate this episode: This is one of my most hated new episodes.for one line of Patrick's "SpongeBob you can't always expect my USUAL brand of Stupidity, I like to mix it up, keep ye on yer toes" You know what this means right? every time and I mean EVERY SINGLE ******* TIME PATRICK HAS DONE SOMETHING STUPID HE'S BEEN FAKING HIS OWN STUPIDITY OUT OF SHEER MALICE! This doesn't just apply to episodes AFTER this one either, this applies to EVERYTHING PATRICK HAS EVER DONE STARTING FROM BACK IN HELP WANTED! His entire personality is just a cruel façade! Patrick is now unquestionably a sociopath! He torments Spongebob willingly with his stupdiity here. You want evidence he's a sociopath He has a deep Lack OF Empathy for others, views objects more important than his friends (Notices how he cries more about that), seems to take delight tormenting his supposed best friend, and he does things that anyone knows will not help so he could watch them fail for his own amusment. There's also the fact he's been feigning his stupidity (or how dumb he really has become) solely to torment Spongebob, Squidward, and Gary. He has become completely blind to the fact that his actions could affect those around him. 18. Cephalopod Lodge Why I hate this episode: Squidward torture porn at it's finest where Spongebob and Patrick get him kicked out of a club one of the few things that made him happy and make things worse and in the end they give him up 19. Shuffleboarding Why I hated this episode: Wasted plot of shuffle baoarding, the disguises are obvious and SPongebob and Patrick cause more hell in town and get no comeuppance while Mermaidman and Barancle Boy suffer. 20. Toy Store of Doom Why I hated this episode: Wasted time, over use of crying from Patrick and Spongebob more from the former (Prove he's a sociopath as he cries harder and more convinced when he fought he killed Spongebob in an episode and mapualtes SPongebob into staying in the store) Also they're frequenting idiots 21. Truth or Square Why I hated this episode: Potential for a good episode was wasted pure and simple. 22. Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy Why I hated this episode: Suffering of the innocent and I mean Sandy who is arrested at the end for being nude when other characters are half naked and not wearing shirts or pants. Spongebob is also really stupid for being incapable of telling that Sandy's fur is really Plankton despite hearing the voice and being very anal about making a Krabby Patty. 23. Yours, Mine and Mine Why I hated this episode: Another new worst episode where Patrick acts in an insufferable manner. He is a selfish hypocrite with a lack of morality, and ungrateful attitude who openly steals from Spongebob a toy and a meal which Spongebob offered to pay for and for them to share. The YouTuber, TheMysteriousMrEnter, said in the video "Animated Atrocities #50: Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick episodes", "I keep saying that Patrick is a Jackass or something along those lines, but his behavior in this episode is jarring even to that." 24. The Play's the Thing Why I hated this episode: Squidward and Spongebob abuse in this episode. And it's worth noting Spongebob did nothing wrong to fuck Squidward over. It was Mr.Krabs and then Patrick. Squidward wants to do a play for his talent, but the custoemrs disregard the play and start throwing food at Squidward and SpongeBob (who, surprisingly, WASN'T the cause of Squidward's misfortune). SpongeBob was able to reason with them — they stopped throwing food — until Patrick, who came out of nowhere, says "But I like throwing food!" and nails his best friend in the face with a hard Krabby Patty. The rest of the customers forget what they just said and continue throwing everything in the Krusty Krab at poor Squidward and SpongeBob. Uncaring about his employees' state, Krabs says the two need to get ready for the NEXT play. Spongebob and Squidward have their faults at times, but these two suffer the most in the show and this is mostly the doing of Patrick and Mr.Krabs the two grotesque cancers who used to be my favorite characterrs in the show. 25. The Cent of Money Why I hate this episode: Another Krabs is a ruthless criminal episode where he abuses Gary by using Gary as a coin magnet. He steals everyone's money, brings Gary to exhaustion, all the while completely ignoring or writing off the poor animal's suffering, and distracts SpongeBob by giving him tedious chores. Mr. Krabs is soon crushed by a tidal wave of money and put in the hospital, where every cent he collected is used up to pay his bill. One good thing is that he didn't get away with it. Seriously the abuse on Gary is disturbing in many episodes, Squidward actually did the least harm to Gary out of the main characters outside of Spongebob (Except you know what). Though Krabs isn't the only one who caused infamous harm, so did Patrick. 26. Big Sister Sam Why I hate this episode: Patrick is an oblivous prick in this episode who defends his sister when she harms Spongebob and Squidward, destroys their house and even steals from Squifward. Patrick even acknowledges they're stealing and doesn't care. I wanted Squidward to destory his house and Spongebob got hell for not doing anything wrong 27.Karate Star Why I hate this episode: Patrick once more is a colossal prick who is taught karate which he does get carried out with and uses it to get what he wants, ignores Spongebob and doesn't really show he cares when Spongebob is presumbly crushed, he cried harder regarding the toy store and the kiddy meal. (More envidence that suggests he's a sociopath). Patrick has become so destruvtive in many episodes later on and it's not funny. 28. Oral and Report Why I hate this episode: 3rd time with Patrick who acts like a goddamn bully towards Spongebob and makes the situation worse for him as he nervous about doing a report. He acts like Pinkie Pie in Filli Vaniii except Spongebob hasn't done nothing truly deserving of this ever. And Mrs.Puff get arrested for no reason 29. Squid Fancy Why I hate this episode: The borning plot, Spongebob admits he spys on Squidward and most infamously the toe nail ripping scene. 30. Patrick's Staycation Why I hate this episode: Patrick is ungrateful asshole to Spongebob and to Squidward. Patrick needs a vacation and Spongebob tries to help with a stayvaction but he's unappreciatve of this and takes advantage of this and then Squiward gets it when Patrick breaks into his house and eats his food. THen Patrick breaks into Spongebob's house and steals his bed. 31. Pet Sitter Pat Why I hate this episode: THis is the worst of all of them and now my 2nd most hated episode. This is a sequel to Pal for Gary but this time the perpuator is unsuprinslgy Patrick who like Krabs torments Gary to a severe degree. Continuously abuses Gary in the most infamous way due to incompetent pet sitting, such as neglecting to give the snail food and eating it in front of him. He even attempts to "bathe" Gary with a flamethrower and dries him off with a hair-dryer (because he couldn't find any salt which kills snails) and gets no consequences for it 32. Restraining SpongeBob Why I hate this episode: Guess who does it, yup it's Patrick again and Squidward torture. Squidward gets hurt so bad by Spongebob's stupidity which includes a burn to the hand, getting fried, nearly eaten and getting severly hurt. He files a restraining order against Spongebob that will put him in jail if he violates the space. About time he did this so Krabs hires Patrick who tortures Squidward worse than Spongebob ever did and Squidwark and Patrick end up fighting. Spongebob breaks the order but Squidward decides not to send him in jail and releases him in favor of putting Patrick on the order who deserves it. Why doesn't he get two restraining orders, this also proves Patrick is worse than Spongebob according to Squidward despite him not appearing as much. 33.Are You Happy Now? Why I hate this episode: Contunity problems, and sucidie being played for humor again. This time with Squidward who couldn't have any happy moments, he can't remember any and tries to kill himself (Yes he tries to do this). THis isn't as bad as Spongebob does try to help Squidward and it does pay off. 34.Demolition Doofus Why I hate this episode: Mrs. Puff tries to kill SPongebob after he ruins her inflation sac. Yes we're talking about actually murder in a kids show and openly discusses the idea of doing it. Spongebob is also bad for feeling no remorse for this and even make jokes about her condition. She enters Spongebob into a demloition to kill him and he is awarded for recking a life Mrs. Puff even says when he won ''Why are you still ALIVE!?" ''Mrs. Puff's intentions fell short since the fans would think Spongebob deserved to be killed. 35. Squid Baby Why I hate this episode: Squidward abuse, Spongebob and Patrick are such babies and all the drolling 36.SpongeBob You're Fired Why I hate this episode: Spongebob gets fired over a nickel by Mr.Krabs who once more is a greedy cheap dick. Patrick thinks unemployment is great and fun. They use stuff from previous episodes and waste a good plot where Spongebob could start a business with homemade snail food since Gary loves it and Mr.Krabs would have to buy his loyality back. But instead they don't do it and just bring him back. That's means I hate 51 episodes of this show, and just about every single one was approved by the creator with only one being one Stephen Hillberg hated. Please end Spongebob youre not good anymore. Pray for these poor souls of Spongebob, Squidward and Plankton. Spongebob for the Patrick's an asshole episodes, Squidward for all the hell he gets when he's does minimal or nothing really wrong and Plankton for the torment that evil Krab puts him through gary_come_home_5169.jpg 527590_400660526642610_1835766101_n.jpg poorplankton.jpg Patrick Star and Eugene Krabs Rot in Hell Oral_report(1).png|Patrck Star: Sociopath who does every stupid/asshole thing on purpose due to what he said in the Card evilkrabs.jpg|Eugene Krabs; Greedy Criminal Monster who gleefully drove his former best friend to sucide and even laughed about doing it among other things Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival